Love is a Confusing Thing
by zanessalover007
Summary: Use to be on ZanessaForever7. Not good at summaries, trailors up. Rated M for later chapters. Previously Volleyballchica7788
1. Trailor

Hey guys, i use to have a different fanfiction account, but it got messed up. So no i didn't steal this story from someone else. I already posted this on my last fanfiction but i'm still gonna post it on this one

* * *

**Troy Bolton…**

_Shows Troy smiling big_

**Basketball star…**

_Shows Troy shooting the winning basket_

**Gabriella Montez…**

_Shows Gabriella smiling big_

**Freaky science girl…**

_Shows Gabriella at the Scholastic Decathlon_

**They've been best friends..**

"_Troy, you're the best. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend." Gabriella Said happily as she smiled at him._

"_Same goes for you, Brie." He smiled and hugged her tight._

**Since they were five…**

_Gabriella was at the park with her mom. She was sitting on the swing trying to push herself in the air when a boy with bright blue eyes walked up. She let out a loud sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Are you okway?" The little 5 year old boy asked, messing up his words a little._

"_No, I can't push myself any higher." She said perfectly, she was very smart for her age. She let out another loud sight and looked up at him._

"_Want me to help wou?" He asked as he smiled a little._

"_Really? You would do that?" She smiled big._

"_Yea." He said as he walked up behind her and pushed her back gently. Ever since that day, they were inseparable._

**Sharpay Evans…**

_Shows Sharpay waving as she smiled_

**Troy's Girlfriend of since months…**

"_I love you Troysie." Sharpay said as she giggled and kissed him._

**Ryan Evans…**

_Shows Ryan smiling_

**Sharpay's brother, also known as her poodle**

_Shows Ryan following Sharpay_

**Gabriella starts feeling something…**

"_I don't know Tay, there's just something about him." Gabriella gushed to her other best friend, Taylor_

**And these feelings are for a certain blue eyed boy…**

"_Brie!" He yelled as he ran over to her, smiling._

"_Hey" She said as she smiled and looked into those amazing blue eyes. 'Oh god just look at hi—'_

"_Troysie!" Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts by __her__ voice. She looked up just in time to see them kissing._

**But what about Troy's feelings?**

"_Troy man, what's wrong?" His best friend, Chad, asked as he walked up to him._

"_I think I'm in love with her." He whispered._

"_Sharpay? Yea man, we all know that."_

"_No, not her."_

"_Who?"_

**When Sharpay gets jealous…**

_Shows Sharpay staring at Troy and Gabby hugging._

**She makes Troy pick between her and Gabby…**

"_Troy, its me or her." Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella walking by_

**When Gabriella finds out…**

"_Tay, is she really making him pick?"_

"_Yea, I heard the whole conversation."_

**She tells Troy about her feelings…**

"_Hey Brie, whats up?" He asked as he walked into her room._

"_Troy, I need to tell you something." She said quietly as she got even more nervous._

_He nodded as in telling her to go on, "I think I'm in love with you." Troy smiled at her words and kissed her._

**When Troy can't decide…**

_Shows Troy thinking as he laid on his bed_

**Sharpay makes it easier…**

"_Ryan! I have the perfect plan!" She yelled, happily._

"_What is it?" He asked a bit confused._

"_Well daddy, he's rich right? All we have to do is have him talk to the school in Paris Gabriella's been wanting to go to and get her a scholarship."_

"_Why would we help her, if you hate her?" _

"_Because then she leaves, and Troy picks me." She said in a duh tone._

**When her plan works…**

"_Oh my god Tay! Guess what?!" Gabby screamed into the phone._

"_What?" She asked after her ears recovered from the screaming_

"_I got in to the school!" She screamed again_

"_The one in Paris?" Taylor asked now excited._

"_YEA!" Gabby screamed, once again_.

**Gabriella leaves…**

_Shows Gabby packing her bags._

**Without telling Troy…**

"_What do you mean your not telling Troy?" Taylor and Chad yelled at the same time._

"_It's obvious he's in love with her, so I'll just make it easier for him." She said as tears started streaming down her cheeks._

**When Troy makes a decision…**

"_Sharpay, we need to talk." Troy said as he walked up to her_

**He finds out about Sharpay's plan…**

"_Oh Troy, aren't you so happy we can be together without her now that she's in Paris." She said completely ignoring what he said before._

"_What?! She's in Paris?" Troy yelled._

"_Yea I sent her there, so we could be toge-OH SHIT!" She said covering her mouth._

"_YOU WHAT?!" Troy screamed getting closer to her._

"_I'm sorry Troysie, but she's nothing compared to me and you know that. I'm the one you should be with."_

_Troy just shook his head and headed towards the door, "Oh and I picked her." He said as he walked out of her bedroom and left._

**When Gabriella leaves…**

"_God, I'm gonna miss you guys." Gabriella said as she hugged Chad and Taylor. They finished saying their goodbyes and she boarded the plane_.

**Will Troy be too late…**

"_Taylor, Chad! Where is she?!" He yelled as he ran up to them_

"_She just boarded the plane man, you missed her." Chad said shaking his head a little._

**Or will Troy find a way to Gabriella?**

"_One ticket to Paris please." Troy said as he ran up to the counter at the airport._

**Find out in,** _Love is A Confusing Thing_


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, first chapter here it is. Review please

* * *

Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm 17 years old. I go to east high along with my best friend, Troy Bolton. Our other friends Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Sharpay also go there. Troy and Sharpay, Chad and Tayloer, and Kelsi and Jason as all couples. That leaved me and Zeke being single. This is the story of our lives at East high. And I can to you right now, there will be a lot of drama.

* * *

"Gabriella Wake up!" Her mom, Gina, yelled up the stairs. 

She groaned and threw her covers off of her. Today was the first day of her Senior year. She stood up and slid her baby blue fuzzy slippers on. She stretched her arms in the air and yawned lightly on her way to her shower. After a warm 15 minutes shower she wrapped her little petite, tanned body up in a towel and walked back into her room. She walked right past the blue eyes boy sitting on her bed and straight to her closet. As soon as she picked out her outfit she dropped her towel…

"Whoa" Came a voice from behind her.

She knew that voice. It was her best friend. "Troy?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Please tell me I'm not standing in front of you completely naked right now." She said with her eyes closed, still not turning around.

He chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "but then I'd be lying to you." He said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Shit" She whispered to herself, right at that exact moment she felt two arms wrap around her waist. The touch, sending chills down her spine.

"I want you, Brie" He whispered huskily into her ear before attacking her neck with his lips. (**Ok you know what happens, I'm not going into detail in the first chapter. Later chapters I will though..)**

* * *

"AHH!" Gabriella woke up screaming.

"It was just a dream Gabi, calm down" She whispered to herself a few minutes of thinking it over "but about my best friend, oh god what's wrong with me?"

She looked over at her clock to see what time it was **7:00. **She groaned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up and slid her baby blue fuzzy slippers on. She stretched her arms in the air and yawned lightly on her way to her shower. After a warm 15 minutes shower she wrapped her little petite, tanned body up in a towel and walked back into her room.

'Wow this is just like my dream' She thought to herself, but shook it off as she walked to her closet it. She picked out her outfit, but turned around quickly.

"Good, he's not there." She whispered to herself. She walked over to her bed and set her outfit out on her bed. **(Pic in profile)** She stood there looking it over, _'hmm I wonder if Troy would like it'_ She thought to herself and smiled, which soon faded when she realize what she just thought, _'boy I need help'_ She sighed. Once she was done changing she applied a light coat of makeup and headed downstairs.

She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It was just so weird. She had been having dreams like it, but this was the first time it went all the way. _'oh but he looked so good. His bright blue eyes. His toned abs. His big.. what the hell?! GABI SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ She was practically fighting with her mind.

She sighed as she walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen and saw her mom. "Morning mami." She said as she gave her cheek a soft kiss.

"Oh Gabi dear, are you excited for your first day?" He mom asked as she smiled happily.

"Yea, but I really hope I get into that dance school in Paris next year." She said as she buttered her toast, "It would be a great experience."

"Sweetie, you know you need a scholarship though. It's the only way, we just don't have the money right now."

"I know mami, I know." She whispered. Ever since her dad died when she was little dancing became her life. Her dad always loved watching her do her ballet.

Just as she finished eating the door bell rang, "I'll get it" She said as she happily walked to the door.

"He—Troy?" She asked as she looked at the blue boy standing in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come see my best friend to see if she needs a ride?" He asked with a goofy grin.

She hit his arm playfully and laughed, "You know what I meant. Won't Shar be mad though? She hates it when your alone with another girl."

"Your not a girl…' He said, earning a glare from his best friend, "You're my best friend. Gosh if you just would've let me finished." He said in a hurt voice and hit her arm playfully. They both started cracking up before saying good bye to her mom and left.

* * *

"So Brie, are we still on for movie night on Fri—" Troy started but was caught off by a high pitched voice.

"Troysie!" Sharpay giggled and clung onto Troy.

"Hey.. Shar" He gave her a fake smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"I missed you so much baby" She screeched and kissed his cheek as they walked into the school.

"Shar, we just saw each other last night." He said in a duh tone.

"I know silly." She giggled, "So I was thinking we should hang out Friday night"

"Actually, I already have pla—"

"Great, so around 7?"

"Shar, that's me and Brie's movi—"

"Awesome, dress nice. See you in homeroom babe." She smiled and kissed him. "Tootles."

Troy turned around expecting to see Gabriella right there, but she wasn't. "Damnit." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**With Gabriella**

'_I guess he doesn't have time for me anymore.'_ She thought to herself_'They've been together for 6 months; they should be with each other more often. I'm just in the way. I wonder why he hasn't given her his championship ri- -' She was brought of her thoughts by a voice. __His__ voice._

"Brie, wait up" She turned around and her brown eyes were met with two beautiful, ocean blue eyes looking down at her.

Gabriella felt her breathe get caught in her thought, seeing how close they were. "W-W-What T-Troy?" She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, you know how she gets when she's excited." He said, referring to Sharpay.

"I don't know, how you put up with her." She muttered under her breathe, earning a weird look from her friend.

"What?"

"I, um said, its ok. You have a girlfriend, you don't need me. I'm just in the way anyway."

"Brie, I need you more than anything, you've been my best friend since I was five."

"If you need me so much why haven't we had out movie night for the past two months? How come we never hang out at all anymore? What happened to 'my' Tory. Because I don't like the new 'Troysie'" She said imitating, at this point tears were slowing making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm right here, I swear. I'll find a way to make it up to you Brie, I promise."

"Promise is a big word Troy"

"I know" She looked up at him, looking into his eyes. She saw many emotions. Sad, confused, hurt. So many more.

"Please Troy just stop saying that, you've been breaking them way to much lately. I don't want to be hurt anymore." And with that said she turned on her heel and walked away.

'_I hurt her, I'm a horrible friend. I can't believe myself.' _Troy thought to himself as he stood there watching her walk away. '_I'm the reason for those tears, I hate myself.'_

* * *

_Ok, so that was the first chapter. Sorry its not very good. I tried my best to get it done, but i've had a lot to do lately. _

_R&R_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Ok here it is, chapter two. R&R  


* * *

'_Omg! I can't take this anymore. We never get to hang out anymore' _Gabriella thought as she walked away from Troy, _'Now I really need to talk to Tay.'_ She walked into homeroom and smiled as she saw Taylor and Chad talking. _'Their just so cute together' _She thought as she walked over

"Hey guys" She said quietly, with a small smile

"Hey sis, whats wrong?" Chad asked as he looked at her a bit concerned.

"Yea, you look sad girl, whats up?" Taylor added

"I don't know guys. I've just been having these weird dreams.." She trailed off

"About what?" Chad asked curiously

"Well no offence Chad, but I can't tell you." She said as she looked at him, "But I'll tell Taylor about it." She said as she turned and looked at her.

"Oh I see how it is little sis" He said causing the two girls to giggle a little. "Well then I'll just go talk to Troy." He said as he nodded his heads towards Troy who was walking in

"Ok" Taylor and Gabby said at the same time

"So tell me." Tay said with a big smile. It was easy to see that she was getting excited

"Ok well every night I've been having the same dream.." She started as she looked up at Taylor.

"How long?"

"Over a week. Anyway there about me and Troy.." That's when Taylor decided it was a good time to squeal. "FINALLY" She screeched "It's about time you realize how much you love him." 

"Whoa Tay, settle down"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, every night more and more happens. But last night it went all the way…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO DREAM**

"_Whoa" Came a voice from behind her._

_She knew that voice. It was her best friend. "Troy?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Please tell me I'm not standing in front of you completely naked right now." She said with her eyes closed, still not turning around._

_He chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "but then I'd be lying to you." He said as he stood up and walked over to her._

"_Shit" She whispered to herself, right at that exact moment she felt two arms wrap around her waist. The touch, sending chills down her spine._

"_I want you, Brie" He whispered huskily into her ear before attacking her neck with his lips._

_He turned her around and wrapped her arms around his neck before moving his hands back to her waist. His lips attacked hers, in a sweet passionate kiss._

_She pulled his shirt off and caressed his abs as his lips brushed against his neck._

"_Oh.. Troy" She moaned out as he hit her sensitive spot. She moved her hands down to his pants and started taking them off. As soon as they hit the floor he kicked them off._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist his waist and he carried her to the bed. He started attacking her lips again as he moved his hands to her breasts._

"_Tr-Troy" She moaned as he messaged them, making her nipples erect. She moved her hands to her boxers and pulled them down.. (Ok you know what happens.. once again, its only the second chapter. More details to come in later chapters :) _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Holy Shit." Taylor whispered

* * *

**With Troy and Chad**

"Hey Troy" Chad said as he walked up to him

"Hey man whats up" Troy asked as he looked around, for a certain brunette.

"Nothing, who are you looking for?"

"Oh, um me? No one" Troy lied and smiled a little

"Riiight" Chad said, not fully believing him when he saw Troy still looking around.

"Have you seen Brie?" Troy asked as he looked back at Chad

"Yea, she's over by Tay, talking about some girl stuff. I'm not allowed to head it." He said shaking his head. He looked towards Twoy only to realize he was already walking towards the girls.

* * *

**With the girls**

"I know you like him Gabi, just tell him" Tay whispered

"No, there is no way I'm gonna tell him I'm in love with him." Gabi whisper-yelled.

"Tell who your in love with them? A voice from behind said.

"Troy Bolt—" Taylor started happily until she turned around and saw _him_ "Oh hi Troy, hi" She said nervously. "Troy Bolt!" She shouted

"oh crap" Gabriella muttered under her breathe, covering her face with her hands.

"Who's Troy Bolt?" Troy asked, very confused

"The person Taylor likes?" Taylor said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Who's that Brie, I've never heard of him." Troy was a little hurt. He told her everything, but she couldn't even tell him she was in love with someone? '_Troy Bolt.. why does that name sound so familiar'_ Troy thought to himself

"Um, well he's uhh a boy from camp. Yea, came." She said laughing nervously.

"Camp? What camp?" Troy asked even more confused by now.

"Well a camp I go to on the weekends?" She lied through her teeth. It came out more as a question..

"You go to camp on the weekends? Since when?"

"Since you started blowing me off.." She mumbled to herself. "Well you would know if you weren't so caught up with Sharpay" She snapped

Troy was a little taken aback. _'She never had a problem with Sharpay before. Did she?'_

Just as he was about to say something the bell rang. "Ok class, in your seats" Mrs Darbus said as she walked in.

* * *

**After Class**

As soon as the bell rang everyone rushed out of the classroom. This was when Chad, Troy, and Gabriella had free period. Gabriella knew Troy would be playing basketball so it was safe to go to the rooftop garden.

She made sure no one was looking once she got to the door and opened it. She walked up the stairs and sighed. Lots of memories up here. She loved it there though, so beautiful and peaceful.

She went over to the bench and sat down, covering my face with my hands again. "Oh what am I going to do?" I sighed to myself

"I'm in love with my best friend. No I take that back. I'm _madly_ in love with my best friend." I sat there talking to myself.

"Oh his ocean blue eyes, his famous Bolton smile, his Bolton charm." I whispered "I'm in love with Troy Bolton. _The _Troy Bolton." By this time somebody had walked up, listening to everything. Gabriella was just to lost in her thoughts to notice.

"But it's not the new Troy I love, it's the old Troy." She added quickly.

"Gabi?" A voice from behind spoke up.

She turned around quickly and gasped "H-Hey" She coughed out.

* * *

**Ohh.. who could that be? Sharpay.. Troy.. Chad.. Taylor? Who do you think it is?**

**So I thought I'd leave you guys with a cliffy : So nice, I know. In return you should review. I love those. The more I get the faster the chapters go up. I already have chapter 3 and 4 done. So review:D**


	4. Chapter 3

Ok this isn't very good. Sorry for the late update. Remember the more reviews, the faster the chapter comes. R&R

* * *

"_Gabi?" A voice from behind spoke up._

_She turned around quickly and gasped "H-Hey" She coughed out._

"Hi Chad" She said as she just stared at him, "You didn't hear that did you?"

"Well , I um sort of did…" He said and looked down.

"Crap." She murmured and buried her face in her hands before looking back up at him. "Your not going to tell him are you?"

"No I wont, but only because I think you should."

"WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Not completely Gabs. I know for a fact her feels the same way. He's just scared."

"No he doesn't, He's in love with Sharpay. You see the way he looks at her."

"Yea, but I've also seen the way he looks at you."

"He doesn't even look at me anymore. He probably hates me."

"If he hated you why is he doing so bad at practice. You know you're the only one that affects his game. You're the only one that truly makes him happy Gabs, your just to stupid to see it. No offence." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"Non taken." She muttered.

"Just think about it ok, Gabs."

"I will." She said and sighed and looked at him. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"Oh yea that." He said and smiled at her. "Troy asked me to look for you. He said he wanted to talk to you about something. He's in the gym if you decide to." He smiled before walking back downstairs.

* * *

Gabriella just stood there and sighed. She looked at the stairs and finally decided to go and talk to him.

Gabriella walked into the gym quietly, watching Troy as he kept shooting…

Miss after miss.

She heared him groan and looked up at him to see him throwing the ball at the wall. He turned around and saw her.

"Hi." She said shyly.

'_Oh god, that sweet voice of hers. Its like an angel. I could listen to it al—Dude what the hell troy?!'_ He thought to himself as he watched her.

"Brie" He breathed out and ran over to her. He engulfed her into one of his tight hugs and sighed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Brie." He sighed as he pulled away from the hug.

She gave him a soft, sad smile. "Don't be. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be so jealous." As soon as she said that she closed her eyes, _'CRAP! GABBY JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!'_

He looked at her and smiled, "You-you were jealous? Of what?"

She nodded and slowly looked down at the floor, "I missed you troy. We never get to hang out anymore. But I guess that happens when your best friend falls in love. You should spend more time with Shar. So don't worry about it."

"but that's the thing Brie, I've been acting like a jerk. And that's not ok with me. I was so caught up in having a girlfriend I stopped thinking. I cancelled our date on Friday and I was hoping you could forgive me and hang out." He said with a small smile playing across his lips. "What do you say? Movie night at my house, lots of popcorn and candy. No parents, just the two of us. I promise."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "I'll be there at seven" She pulled away from their hug and smiled at him.

He grinned, "I'll be waiting." He said causing her to giggle softly. She turned around to walk away but stopped when she heard him shooting again. She turned around and saw him making his shots. "Go T" She yelled across the gym a giggled. Troy looked at her and grinned.

She turned back around and shook her head as she walked out of the gym, grinning.

* * *

WITH SHARPAY (A FEW MINUTES BEFORE)

"Ryan come on! I want to see Troy." She said as they walked, well more like strut for Sharpay, towards the gym.

"I'm coming." He said coming up from behind her.

"Shh" She stopped right outside the doors when she heard two voices. Their voices. Troy and Gabriella.

"_I missed you troy. We never get to hang out anymore. But I guess that happens when your best friend falls in love. You should spend more time with Shar. So don't worry about it."_

Sharpay smiled, "Wow, I actually agree with her for once." She whispered and continued listening.

"_but that's the thing Brie, I've been acting like a jerk. And that's not ok with me. I was so caught up in having a girlfriend I stopped thinking. I cancelled our date on Friday and I was hoping you could forgive me and hang out." He said with a small smile playing across his lips. "What do you say? Movie night at my house, lots of popcorn and candy. No parents, just the two of us. I promise."_

Sharpay was about to scream. He cancelled their date for that—that thing. She couldn't believe it. "Say no" She muttered under her breathe and looked through the door.

_She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "I'll be there at seven" She pulled away from their hug and smiled at him. _

Sharpay shook her head angrily and was about to walk in until she saw Gabriella walking their way. "Hide!" She pushed Ryan and they hid behind the door.

"Ryan we have to get rid of her." She said as she watched Gabriella walk by.

"Why?"

"Ugh, you are so stupid sometimes." She sighed. "Come on." She started walking into the gym.

"Hi Troysie." She said happily as she walked over to him.

"Hey Bri—Babe." He said smiling big.

"I missed you Boo" She said in her screetchy voice and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I missed you too baby girl."

"Who wouldn't." She smiled and kissed him. Troy felt no sparks. At all.

'_I wonder if Brie's a good kisser'_ He though to himself before mentally slapping himself. _'Dude she's your best friend. Stop it!'_

"Babe remind me why you can't hang out with me on Friday." She said as she looked up at him.

"Well I uhh have to go to my grandpas house." He lied and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He knew he couldn't tell her he was really hanging out with Gabriella. She would kill her. Them him. They'd both be dead. He didn't want that.

"Oh well. Saturday then?"

"Of course babe. All day" He smiled and kissed her again.

"Well babe, we have to go. Musical rehearsals." She smiled nad kissed him once more. "Tootles"

She rushed out of the gym and screamed. "He's lying to me." She took a deep breathe, "I can't believe this!" She said as she started walking towards the theater. "Ryan, come on!"

As soon as they reached the theater she smiled, after that whole walk of thinking she finally had it. The perfect plan. "Ryan I have an Idea." She said happily.

"This cant be good." He muttered under his breathe, apparently a little to loud.

"Shut up Ryan."

* * *

Ok so that wasn't the best chapter. I know you guys wanted it to be Troy.. but i already had it written. So what will Sharpay's plan be? Hmm :

Sorry its taking long for updates, i have chapter six done i just dont have much time to put them up. There could be another chapter up tonight, but im not making any promises. REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS.


	5. Chapter 4

Here it is, Chapter 4. Please Review. It's kind of short, sorry

* * *

The rest of the week came and gone. It was now Friday and Gabriella was standing on Troy's porch. She had planned on telling Troy how she felt tonight, but was soon asked to go on a date with Troy's number one enemy. The perfect way to make him jealous.

She stood there shaking from being so nervous. She was wearing a cute, comfy outfit. It was so simple, but made her look beautiful. (picture in profile.)

She knocked on the door and not even a second later she heard a bang against the door, "Ah damnit, stupid toe." Came a familiar voice from behind the door causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

"Hey" Troy smiled as he opened the door. Gabriella just giggled, sending Troy into a daze. _"Aw she's so beautiful. I just want to kiss her all ove—What the hell is happening to me'_

"Troy?" Came a sweet voice. "Hello? Are you in there?" She said as she knocked on his forehead softly.

He shook his head and sighed, "What did you say?"

"I asked if your toe was ok?" She smiled a little and giggled again.

"Oh yea, its fine." He grinned goofily. "So shall we go watch the movies now." He smiled and opened the door wider.

She just simply nodded and walked in.

"I'll go get the popcorn.

"Alright" She smiled and walked into the living room. So many memories were coming back to her. One in particular. Their first movie night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mami Mami, come on!" A little 5 year old brunette screamed. Tonight she was spending the night at her best friends house. Troy Bolton. They were gonna watch movies and eat candy all night. Well until they finally fall asleep.

"I'm coming, slow down honey." Her mom laughed as her little daughter dragged her to the door.

"Mami, I don't want to be late!" She yelled as she jumped up and down smiling.

Her mom just laughed and rang the door bell.

Gabreilla giggled when she heard the familiar voice of a blue eyed boy from behind the door. She heard a bang against the door and her eyes widen.

"Ow! Mwom the dwoor hit me!" The little boy yelled. His mom laughed and opened the door.

"Twoy!" Gabriella screamed and hugged him tight, causing them to fall onto the floor. Gabriella on top of Troy.

:Bwie!" Troy smiled and they both giggled.

Their moms just laughed and shook their heads. "You know, someday those two are gonna get married." Troys mom, Lucille, said smiling.

"Eww giwls have cooties" Troy butted in, "There is no way I'm getting married to a giwl."

"Yea, and boys smell. Their so gwoss." Gabriella added.

Their moms looks at the two standing with the hands on their hips. They just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gabriella smiled sadly at the thought. She always had a feeling that the two of them would get together, but he didn't feel that way.

Troy walked in and smiled, "Ok we have popcorn, candy, and sod—What are you smiling about?" He asked as he sat down.

"Just thinking." She said simply.

"About what?"

"Our first movie night"

Troy laughed and shook his head, "Can you believe our moms actually thought we'd get married. I mean that's crazy. We're best friends and it would be weird."

"Yea just best friends." Gabriella breathed out. She just crying. _'I'm so stupid'_ She thought to herself, _'Like he would really like someone as plain as me..'_

"So lets watch that movie" Troy sad as he smiled at her.

"Yea, sure." She smiled sadly and waited for the movie to start.

They ended up watching 'She's the man' and 'Hairspray'. Gabriella's two favorite movies. She didn't really laugh much though, which didn't go unnoticed by Troy. He was gonna ask he was was wrong, but decided it was best to wait until morning.

* * *

Aww poor Gabriella.

Well will he find out whats wrong with her? Or will she lie? Hope you liked this chapter, I really didn't though.

REMEMBER REVIEWS GET CHAPTERS UP FASTER!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay Chapter 5. Here it is. Sorry it took so long, but you guys seriously need to review. I have tons of hits, and only 8 reviews. That's sad. So if you want the next chapter, review or i won't update. I know i sound mean, but if you don't review that makes me think you don't like the story. Which makes me think i shouldn't continue it. So R&R

* * *

_"Troy you are so hot" She whispered huskily into his ear_

_"__Troy you are so hot" She whispered huskily into his ear. He started biting at her neck, leaving his mark behind._

_"__I want you" He whispered into her smooth skin as he kissed her stomach. He moved his body down further before entering one of his finer into her wet folds._

_She yelped in shock before pleasure took over and she started moaning. "Oh.. T-Troy" He smiled up at her and move in two more fingers, thrusting them faster and faster._

_She moaned louder when she felt him replace his fingers with his warm and wet tongue. He moved it around her clit, teasing her a little before running it up and down her soaking folds. "Oh I'm going to cum" She moaned out to feel Troy remove his tongue, leaving her wanting more._

_He moved his head back and looked up at her before kissing her roughly. "Are.. you… ready?" He asked between kisses while positioning himself above her._

_She smiled up at him and nodded her head in response. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt the pain of having him inside her._

_He saw this and pulled back out slowly, "Are you sure? We can stop?" He whispered. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain._

"_Yea" She said as she felt the pain going away. He thrust back into her slowly. Thrusting in and out his pace started to pick up. Both moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Yelling each others names. They kissed each other rough and lovingly as they moved as one. She dug her nails into his back and moaned into his mouth._

"_Troy I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she felt her walls starting to tighten._

"_Let's go together" He whispered huskily into her ear as he continued to thrust in and out of her. With just a few more thrusts both of them were screaming and moaning each others names as their orgasms overcame them._

_Troy collapsed onto her, breathing hard. "That was… amazing" Troy whispered which she agreed to with a nod. Both were breathing heavily. _

"_I love you so much Troy"_

"_I love you too Brie"_

* * *

Troy woke up breathing heavily, "Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit" He repeated himself. _'Did I just have a dream about Brie? A sexual dream?' _He thought to himself before shaking his head.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in a new pair of clothes. "What's wrong with you?" She asked with a light laugh.

"What? Uh? Me? Oh um, weird dream" Troy managed to get out as he looked around.

"Aww is Twoy scawed?"

"Me? Oh no way." He said and laughed nervously.

Gabriella just laughed and picked up her bag. "Ok, well I know that you have a date and so do I so I must go"

"You have a date?" Troy asked not really approving. Not because he was over protective of her, but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Something he's never felt before.

"Yes I do"

"With Who? Troy Bolt" Troy scoffed.

"Oh no, I'm actually trying to get over him. It's some else."

"Why are you trying to get over him?"

"He's in love.. but with someone else " She said as she smiled sadly.

"Is he the reason you weren't having fun last night at all?"

'_Damn Troy, how stupid are you?!' _She Thought to herself "I was having fun" She defended.

"No you weren't" He laughed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, was he the reason?"

She nodded slowly and looked at the floor before quietly answering, "Yea"

"He can't be that great"

"If you only knew Troy" She muttered under her breathe. "Anyway, I have to go meet my date at the movie theater." She said and smiled a little. "Have fun with Sharpay" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Bye Troy"

"Bye Brie" He said with a goofy grin"

She giggled at his smiled and waved before walking out his door.

Troy sighed and looked at his alarm clock. _1:15_. "Dimmit, I slept in. Shar is going to kill me." He muttered under his breathe before getting up and walking into his bathroom.

* * *

"Troy what movie should we see?" Sharpay asked. "Let's see Prom night" Troy nodded and sighed. He paid for their tickets and popcorn before walking into the theater the movie was playing in.

Troy watched as the previews continued to play. He remembered Gabriella was coming to the movies too, _'Maybe she's in here'_ He thought to himself as he looked around.

He couldn't see her but he did see Brett. The captain of the football team. AKA Manwhore of the school.

He shook his head when he saw the girl next to him. '_Just another one of his whores' _He thought to himself until he took another look at the girl. He gasped and closed his eyes tight before opening them to look again. "Brie" He breathed out.

* * *

Ok there's the chapter. Short, i know. But when i write my stories i make them all 7 or 8 pages so i don't get carried away. So they should all be this length :

Anyway, remember to review.

So is Brie gonna be ok? Or will Brett try something with her? And if so, can Troy save her? Find out next chapter. But to get it you need to

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 6

here it is, chapter 6. Please REVIEW! I'm not getting a lot. I have so much of the story done, but only a little uploaded because you guys don't review.

* * *

"Brie" He breathed out when he saw her sitting next to him.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked and looked at him.

"Ih um beed" He said swatting the air around him. "It's gone" He smiled and laughed nervously. "I'm going to the um, bathroom"

He got up and started walking towards the back where Gabi was and sat behind her. He looked to the guy next to him and took some of his popcorn. "Forgot to get some" He said and smiled sheepishly.

He started throwing the pieces at Gabriella until she turned around, "Wha- Troy?" She whispered and he nodded and smiled a little.

"Follow me." He said whispered and stoof up.

She turned to Brett and told him she needed to use the bathroom before standing up and walking out. "Okay, what's so important?" She asked a little upset.

"What are you doing here, with with that thing?!"

"I'm on a date"

"With him?! Brie you know I hate him!"

"Oh Troy come on, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He's fucked almost every girl in our class.!"

"He's different now, he wants to actually be in a relationship now."

"That's what he says to all the girls."

"Troy, come on. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"B-but its him!"

"Too bad!" She whisper yelled and walked back into the theater.

"Damnit" Troy muttered under his breathe and walked back in.

* * *

WITH GABRIELLA

'_God, he can never let me be happy. He's so damn protective. And caring. And sexy. And oh his bod—STOP!'_ She thought to herself. '_Get over him Gabs_' She sat back in her seat and sighed.

"Can we please leave?" She asked and looked over at Brett.

"Sure" He smiled and stood up. They held onto each others hands and walked out to his car.

* * *

WITH TROY

He sat back in his seat and wrapped his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. He looked back and saw that they had left. '_shit_' he thought to himself, "Hey Shar, I'm not feeling good. Can we go?"

"Eww. Don't get me sick" She said as she pushed his arm off of her. "Just go home, I'll have daddy come pick me up."

He nodded and ran out quickly, he got into his car and sighed. He didn't see them anywhere so he quickly drove off.

"Where'd they go?" He whispered to himself as he kept driving. "His house! His parents are out of town, DUH!"

He started driving to his house and almost screamed his head off at what he saw. Brett was walking up to his front door with his arm around a brunette giggling. Her curls were cascading down her back and he saw Brett starting to kiss her neck.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Troy started to freak out. "He's goning to try and rape her" He said as he watched them go inside.

He got out of his car after a few minutes of thinking. He went to one of the windows on the side of the house and looked in.

All he could see was two people heatedly making out. "Fuck" He muttered when he saw them making their way up the stairs. "Brie's not ready for this. This is her first date." He whispered as he walked around back. He tried opening his door and to his surprised it opened. He walked in quietly and closed the door behind him.

He quietly walked in and went up the stairs. He cursed under his breathe when he heard moaning from one of the rooms. He ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" He yelled but his eyes widened at who he saw.

"What the fuck Bolton?!" Brett yelled as he covered himself up.

"Your not Brie" He whispered as he looked at the girl. He ran out of his house and into his car. "Shit" He muttered to himself as he turned his car on and drove away. He drove to Gabriella's house quickly and ran out to her front door when he got there.

He knocked on the door and yelled her name. He got a key out she had given him and opened the door after a few minutes of waiting. He ran up to her room but stopped when he heard her talking.

* * *

WITH GABRIELLA

"Oh daddy I don't know what to do." She whispered in between sobs. "Troy has no idea I love him and I just want to get away. I miss you so much." She hiccupped. "Why'd you have to leave. You always knew what to do. You were always there for me." She stopped talking when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered after wiping her tears away.

"Hi this is the principal at the Paris school of arts." A guys voice said in his French accent.

"Oh, um hi" She said as she sat up a little.

She could here the guy laughing a little on the other line. "I've called to inform you that we have heard a lot about you and we want to offer our scholarship to you."

"Oh wow really?? A scholarship?" She asked happily.

"Yes, a scholarship." He said laugheding. "We will give you time to think about it and call you in another two months."

Gabriella smiled and squealed. "Thank you so so so much. I'll talk to my mom about it as soon as possible."

"Alright bye." He said before hanging up.

"I have to call Taylor!" She squealed.

* * *

WITH TROY

He fell back against the wall and sighed. "A scholarship? To where? I thought we agreed to go to U of A together." He whispered to himself.

* * *

I know it was short, sorry. Please review. I love those. Hope you liked the chapter


	8. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys, i just have a littlequick authors note because i don't want to post it as a chapter. Anyways some of you guys have been asking when Troyella will be getting together. And my answer is... not for a while. Sad, i know. But if i want to keep my story going i have to keep them just friends. BUT. Stuff will start happening between them. There is something coming up in Chapter 9. A pretty big step for them. Then from there on out the story really begins so please keep reading and reviewing because then i can post those chapters. There are still AT LEAST 10 more chapters. AT LEAST, probably even more than that... But here's chapter 7, enjoy. ALSO i want to tell you that i'm going to be posting a one-shot soon. To Rihanna's new song "Take a bow" I love that song. I don't know if it'll be good, but i hope so.  
**

* * *

Gabriella smiled big and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?"

"Taylor guess what?!"

"Troy's smart now and knows he loves you back?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Oh. Well I don't know, what is it?" She asked excited.

"I got a scholarship to the school in Paris"

"OH MY GOD! Really? That's amazing Gabs"

"I know, I still have to think about it though. I mean I'd be leaving a lot behind."

"But Gabi this is your dream"

"I know Tay…"

"You don't want to leave Troy do you?"

"No…" She trailed off.

"Gabs your fonna have to move on sooner or later.

"Well I choose later. You just don't get it Tay, he's amazing. No more than amazing, and he's my best friend. I'll still love him even if that's all we'll ever be."

"Gabs just think about it. This is a once in a lifetime chance. And I don't want you throwing it away on some boy."

"I know, but he isn't just some boy. Anyways, I gotta go Tay. Love ya."

"Love you too." She said before they both hung up.

Troy quietly got up and acted like he was gonna knock when he heard her walking over.

She opened the door and was surprised to see him, "Hi Troy" She said confused.

"Hey" He said and laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yea. Couldn't be better"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, How are you. How was your date? Hmm?" Troy rambled on and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Fine." She said and laughed.

"So what, are you dating now?" He asked not really wanting to know her answer.

"That jealous huh Troy?" She said and laughed. "No, we're not. I told him he was a nice guy, but I just don't want to be with anyone right now."

Troy smiled big and hugged her tight. "Thank you." He whispered to himself. He had no idea why but he felt good inside. Knowing she was still single made him happy. But it shouldn't right? There just best friends. Nothing more. Never will be… right?

Gabriella laughed and pulled away. "Why are you so happy?" She asked, she was more than just confused. Troy wasn't jealous, was he?

"Because I don't want you to be hurt Brie. "He lied and smiled a little. Truth was, he had no idea. She gave a feeling Sharpay couldn't even give him.

She smiled and nodded her thanks. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well my date with Shar ended early so I thought we could hang out" He said and smiled big.

"Great you can help me take Shadow for her walk then" She smiled and started walking out of her room.

"Great" He smiled a little and shook his head. _'Why isn't she talking about the scholarship?'_ He thought to himself as he followed her.

* * *

WITH SHARPAY **(THIS WAS AFTER TROY LEFT HER AT THE MOVIES)**

'_Good, now the plan will start.'_ She smiled to herself and walked out. She called Ryan and had him come pick her up with the limo.

She got in and smiled. "Ryan have you talked to daddy about that thing yet?"

Ryan nodded and sighed. "Yea, but why can't you just leave her alone? What did she do to you?"

"Shut up and give me my phone. You know exactly what she is doing and I can't take it anymore."

He hand her her phone and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

She smiled and dialed a number.

"Bonjour?" (**HELLO)**

"Bonjour" She spoke her French Fluently.

"Ahh Sharpay ma dame." The guy on the other line answer. **(Ahh Sharpay my lady)**

* * *

**  
So who did Sharpay call? What's her plan? I don't know, okay maybe i do. But you'll find out next chapter.**

**REVIEW!! Or i seriously won't update, i'm beginning to think none of you guys are even reading this. So whats the point. I'm almost finished writing the whole story, i just don't update because i don't get reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Please R&R. I have a lot of time to upload today so the more reviews the more i update. (:**

* * *

"Bonjour

"_Bonjour?" (__**HELLO)**_

"_Bonjour" She spoke her French Fluently. _

"_Ahh Sharpay ma dame." The guy on the other line answer. __**(Ahh Sharpay my lady)**_

"Salut Paolo." Sharpay said as she giggled, "J'ai une faveur pour vous demander"**(translations at the bottom from here on out)**

"Le quel est ?"

"Je sais cette fille qui est un danseur stupéfiant. Elle est est grand pour votre école, mais je sais qu'elle ne peut pas le permettre. Elle aiderait vraiment votre école. Donc je me demandais si vous pourriez lui donner une erudition" Sharpay said as she bit her lip, hoping this would work.

"N'importe quoi pour vous Sharpay de Dame. Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de quelque information."

"Grand." Sharpay said as she smiled big. She gave him the information he asked for before hanging up. She looked at Ryan and her smile grew wider. "All done."

"What if she says no?" Ryan asked

"Then we'll just have to go with plan B. Duh!"

* * *

**BACK WITH TROYELLA**

"So Brie what's new?"

Gabriella laughed quietly and smiled a little. "Nothing really." She lied through her teeth. '_I can't tell him about Paris... at least not yet_' She thought to herself

They continued to walk until they got to the park and sat down on the swings.

Gabriella started laughing quietly, earning a weird look from Troy. "I just realized we forgot to bring Shadow." She said as she giggled.

"Oh well, not we can play" Troy said as he laughed a little and smiled.

"Did you know this is where we first met?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"Yep" Troy answered happily.

"And where I first fell in love with you" She muttered under her breathe.

"Did you say something?

"No" She answered simply and thought back to that day the two met.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella was at the park with her mom. She was sitting on the swing trying to push herself in the air when a boy with bright blue eyes walked up. She let out a loud sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Are you okway?" The little 5 year old boy asked, messing up his words a little. He looked at her and turned his head, waiting for her to respond._

"_No, I can't push myself any higher." She said perfectly, she was very smart for her age. She let out another loud sigh and looked up at him. She let out a breathe as her brown eyes met his blue. _

"_Want me to help wou?" He asked as he smiled a little. He thought she was cute. Sure he was just a five year old, but he was still a boy._

"_Really? You would do that?" She smiled big._

"_Yea." He said as he walked up behind her and pushed her back gently. Ever since that day, they were inseparable._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Days passed and soon turned into weeks, which turned into months.

It was the week Gabriella was supposed to get the call. She still didn't know what to choose. She fell in love with Troy even more since the phone call which only made it harder. But him and Sharpay grew even closer. In fact it was their 8 month anniversary on this day.

Gabriella sat in her deck waiting for the bell to ring. It was a Friday, December 8 to be exact. She was thinking about what to say. She wanted to go so bad and maybe become big. She's been dreaming about it since she was little. But it would've been hard to leave everyone.

The bell had rung and she just sat there looking at the clock. They'd be calling any time now…

"Brie? You okay?" Troy as as he walked up to her desk holding hands with Sharpay.

"Huh? Yea I'm fine."

"Okay well if call if you need me, I know your moms out of town again."

"I will, bye." She said as she picked up her bad and walked out of her classroom.

* * *

**WITH TROY LATER THAT NIGHT**

He walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. As he walked over to his closet he saw a familiar brunette sitting on her balcony at the house next door.

He smiled to himself, but it soon dropped when he saw her crying. "Brie." He breathed out as he walked over to his window.

He saw her sit up quickly and answered her phone. He watched her carefully as she talked to whoever it was. She would smile and then it quickly drop soon after.

* * *

**With Brie**

"Hello?" She answered and quickly sat up after her phone rang.

"Gabriella, this is Paolo from the Paris school of art. Have you made your decision?" He asked in his French accent.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, "I can't take it, I'm really sorry."

"Aw why not? We were looking forward to having you here."

"I just can't leave my mom and all my friends." She sighed. "It'd be way to hard."

"Ah I understand. But we'll keep it open for you if you change your mind. We've heard a lot about you and would love it if you were here."

"Oh Thank you so much. If I change my mind I'll call you right away."

"Okay, bye my dear."

"Bye." She said before hanging up. She set her phone down and sighed as she looked up. Brown eyes met blue as she looked up into her neighbors house.

* * *

**WITH TROY**

He stood there and watched her talk on the phone. She looked so sad, and he wondered why. As soon as she hung up she looked up at him and there eyes connected. They stared at each other before he closed his curtains quickly.

"Shit." He whispered and opened them a little to see that she was gone. He took a deep breathe and smiled a little. "Phew" He breathed out.

Just then his door bell rang…

* * *

**Okay sorry it was so short. So she said no to the scholarship.. but will she change her mind? Will Sharpay find out? Is it time for plan B? What is Plan B? Or will she not do anything? And who's at Troy's door? Wow a lot of questions (:**

**That will be answered sometime :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Translations**

Paolo: What is it?

Sharpay: I know this girl who is an amazing dancer. She's be great for your school, but i know she can't afford it. She would really help your school out. So i was wondering if you could give her a scholarship

Paolo: Anything for you Lady Sharpay. Now i just need some information.

Sharpay: Great.


	10. Chapter 9

Troy's eyes widened and he looked at his bedroom door

Troy's eyes widened and he looked at his bedroom door. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and ran down the stairs as he sighed before opening his door.

"Hey Brie" He breathed out nervously.

"Hi Troy" She said as she laughed. "Do you enjoy watching me through your window?" She asked with a smirk playing across her lips as she raised her brow.

"Well, I uh, yea?" He stuttered .

She laughed and shook her head. "Troy Bolton you're a stalker."

"Oh now am I?" He asked as he grinned.

"Yep."

"You're going to regret that." He said before picking her up and carrying her to his couch.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH SHARPAY**

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly" _Sharpay sand along as she drove in her convertible. She turned her music down as she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said asfter flipping her phone open.

"Ahh Sharpay. Our little Gabriella turned down the scholarship. Such a sham. We were looking forward to having her here." Paolo said in his French accent.

Just then Sharpay let out a high pitch scream. She hugh her phone up and drove straight to Troy's house.

She turned her car off and got out quickly. She walked up to the door and was about to knock until she heard giggled._ Her _giggles. Sharpay was once again about to scream but stopped herself. She looked through the window to see…

* * *

Troy was now on top of Gabriella tickling her like crazy. She was giggling and he just kept laughing at her.

"Tr-Troy s-st-stop"

"No"

"Your g-gonna be l-late"

"For what?" He asked confused as he stopped tickling her.

"Your date with Shar. God you can be so stupid sometimes Troy"

"Oh shit. She's going to kill me"

"Chill, I'll help you get ready. Come on" She said as she took his hand, leading him upstairs.

* * *

"Where are they going? OMG!" Sharpay whispered to herself. She took her phone out to call him. She looked at the time before calling him. _6:15._ '_He's supposed to meet me at 6:30' _She sighed and dialed his number.

She waited for him to pick up and smiled. " Troysie.. Are you almost rea-… Oh you'll be late?... why?... Your at your grandpa's?.. Oh well I'll see you at 8 then." She was fuming by the time she hung up. He lied to her. _Again._

* * *

"Troy! Put some clothes on!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at Troy.

"No, I'm comfy in my boxers."

"As appealing as you are right now, you need to get ready."

"Oh so you think I'm appealing?"

She blushed and threw his clothes at him. "Just change."

He smiled and shook his head. "No" He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tr-Troy, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Shh" He mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. She surprisingly kissed him back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Just as she was about to open her mouth she realized what she was doing. She pulled away quickly and shook her head.

"Troy, I can't do this. You have a girlfriend." She said before running out of his room.

Troy just stood there, moving his fingers to his lips. He couldn't deny the spark he felt, but he had Sharpay. But he didn't feel that when he kissed her. "Shit" He muttered and fell back on his bed.

He sat up after a few minutes and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Gabriella's house to see her closing her curtains to her balcony doors.

* * *

It was now 7:30 and Troy and Sharpay were at the mall.

"Shar can we please go eat now?" Troy asked as he followed her while carrying her bags.

"Sure, I'll go get us a table." She said before walking off.

* * *

**WITH CHAYLOR**

"Chad come on, I still have to get Gabi's present."

Chad groaned and followed her. "I hate shopping in December. There are so many people here."

"Chad I promise we'll eat soon. Just one more present."

They finished their shopping then headed towards the food court. When they got there they looked for a table, but instead found Troy and Sharpay.

"Look its Troy" Taylor said as she pointed to them.

"Let's go." They walked towards them and were about to say 'hi' until they heard Sharpay talking.

_"Troysie I really think you need to stop hanging out with that Brie thing…"_

* * *

**OKAY SO THEY KISSED : TOLD YOU SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN. It's nothing big but it'll be getting better from now on. I promise. Please review. I might have Chapter 10 up tonight, i don't know yet.  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Chapter 10

"Troysie, I really think its time you stop hanging out with that Brie thing…" Sharpay said as she scooted closer to him.

"W-What?"

"Well you love me right?"

"Yea.. but I love her too"

"Wh— I mean as a friend Shar." He butted in quickly.

"Then pick. You love me so much, but she's just a friend. She can be replaced easily."

"Whoa Shar—You still have Chad"

"I know bu—It's me or her."

Troy bit his lip and sighed. "Can I think about it?"

Sharpay frowned, "Take as long as you need Troy, but you better remember what we've all been through and what I've all done for you." She said before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Taylor and Chad stood their shocked.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God." They said together. They had ran off before Sharpay got up so they wouldn't be caught.

"This is horrible."

"I have to tell Gabs."

"Tay you can't!"

"Why not, she deserves to know."

"Well you can, just not yet. He might not even pick Sharpay. Just let me talk to him."

"Fine." She said and sighed.

"Come on, lets just go home."

* * *

It was now a week later and Troy was no where close to deciding. Gabi still didn't know. And Sharpay was just getting madder

Gabriella was laying on her bed. It was a Friday night and she was at home staring at her ceiling until…

"Gabi I can't hold it in anymore!" Taylor yelled as she ran into her room.

Gabriella sat up quickly and looked at Taylor confused. "What are you talking about Tay?"

"Sharpay. She's making Troy pick between the two of you."

"W-Why would she do that?!"

"Hello! Jealousy. She obviously see's the spark between you guys too."

"Did he pick yet?" She bit her lip nervously.

"No."

"How'd you find out?"

"We heard her talking to Troy about it around a week ago."

"Great , I'm gonna lose my best friend now.." She said as she fell back on her bed and sighed.

* * *

"Troy man that's like the fifth basket you've missed to nigh" Chad exclaimed. They had the night to themselves since Sharpay had left for the Holidays. She'd be gone for at least another two weeks and Christmas was just a few days away.

"I know" He said as he kicked the ball and sat down in the grass.

"What's wrong man?"

Troy just shook his head and sighed, "I don't know what to do man, I mean Shar's amazing but Brie." He said and took a long breathe. "She's Brie. No body compares to her. She's just amazing."

Chad smiled a little at how his friend was so in love with Gabriella just never knew it. "Do what you want, not what others expect you to."

Troy sat there thinking about it for a few minutes before speaking up, "I love her…"

"Who? Sharpay?"

"No. Brie." He said and smiled big. "I love Brie."

"Whoa man."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I mean when we kissed it just felt s-- Whoa you kissed?" Chad interrupted.

Troy smield sheepishly and nodded his head like crazy. "Oh yea, it was amazing. Best kiss I've ever had."

"Whoa. "

"I know."

"Who you going to pick?"

'I have no idea…" He said before looking up at Brie's bedroom window.

* * *

**Okay that was Chapter 10. Nothing great but i hope you like it. I'll try to put 11 up as soon as possible, but please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

"Troy come downstairs please" His mom yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and everyone was excited. The whole gang planned on spending Christmas together, not including Sharpay and Ryan. (**This doesn't include Jason and Kelzi because I haven't used them yet, they'll be in the story later**)

"Yea mom?" Troy asked as he came running down the stiars.

"Are you packed yet?"

"Packed for what?" He asked confused.

"For this." She smiled as she handed him a brochure to a ski lodge in Colorado.

"Wow." He said with a big smile. "But I thought we were staying home this year, with the gang." He frowned.

"Don't worry, Gabi will be there." She laughed, "Everyone will be. We're all going"

"Wow. Really?! When do we leave?"

"Tonight at 9" She said happily. "Now go pack."

"Okay." He said as he smiled and turned around.

"Oh and Troy?" She asked and he looked at her. "Thank Gabi, she planned this."

Troy smiled and headed up to his room. He walked out onto his balcony and looked over at Gabriella's. He saw her in her room packing neatly and smiled to himself. "This is going to be the best vacation ever." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**8:45 At the Airport**

"Brie come on. The plan is boarding" Troy hollered over to her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she rushed over with her bags.

He laughed and took one of her bags. "How much did you pack? Geeze"

"Not a lot. I sweat, just presents. But you should know that, you were watching me pack weren't you?" She smiled and giggled before walking over to the rest of the gang.

Troy smiled and shook his head before following her.

* * *

**On The Plane**

"Chad looked" Taylor whispered as she looked at Troy and Gabi in the seat in front of them, sleeping. "They are so cute. One day they…"

"Will be together" Gina exclaimed to Lucille.

"Oh I know. You should've seen the look on Troy's …"

"Face." Jack said to Zeke, who had also been watching the two. "Now I know he says he loves Sharpay…"

"But they just don't fit!" Lucille exclaimed to Gina. "I just don't…"

"Get it" Chad said and sighed. "He said he loved her. He should just choose her already." He added and shook his head. They looked up at Troy and Gabriella again and sighed.

* * *

**When the plane lands**

"Troy wake up, we're here." Chad said as he shook him a little.

Troy stirred and blinked his eyes a few times. He looked down at the sleeping Brie that was resting her hand on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Wake up sleepyhead" He whispered to her.

She stirred and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Hey"

He laughed a little and smiled. "We've landed."

"Oh really?! I'm so excited, lets go!"

He chuckled and shook his head as he stood up.

* * *

**At The Lodge**

"Hi, reservations for Montez." Gabriella said to the receptionist at the lodge.

"Ah yes Miss Montez, we've been expecting you." The guy behind the counter smiled. "Now we have you down for 8 rooms. All king size, correst?"

"I thought it was 9" Gabriella said confused

"Well we have 8."

"Is it possible to get another room?"

"Hmm, let me check." He said as he typed some things in. He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry miss, we're all booked. Sorry"

"Oh shoot."

"Brie me and you can just share…" Troy said as he walked up from behind her.

Gabriella turned around and bit her lip, "Won't Shar be mad?"

He shook his head and smiled. "We spend the night at each others house all the time. It's fine."

"Okay…"

Once they all got their keys they headed up to their rooms and settled in. They all decided that since it was already late they'd just get some sleep so they'd be awake in the morning.

"Brie come on" Troy said as he knocked on the bathroom door for about the 10th time.

"I'm almost done." She said and opened the door a few minutes later. "All done."

Troy looked at her and smiled. She was just in a pair of shorts and one of his old basketball shirts, but she still looked gorgeous.

"Troy? What are you looking at?"

"Uh? Oh nothing. I'll be back." He said before going into the bathroom.

"I'm beginning to think you have an obsession with staring at me." She joked and giggled quietly.

He came out a few minutes later in just his boxers. He looked over at the bed to see Gabi reading a book. He ran over to the bed and jumped on it. He closed her book and smiled. "Can't you not read for like 5 minutes."

Gabriella looked up at him and laughed a little. But stopped when she thought of Sharpay. She looked at Troy who had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yea, lets just go to sleep."

He nodded and smiled. They both got under the covers and scooted closer to each other. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist as he watched her slowly fall asleep.

"I love you Brie." He whispered before kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep. Gabriella opened her eyes; little did he know she heard that.

She let out a breathe and sighed. "I love you to Wildcat" She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and drifted of to sleep, for real this time.

* * *

There it is, chapter 11. Hope you liked it. A little bit of cute troyella stuff there at the end. I promise their will be some more Troyella. Especially in Chapter 14. So review so i can upload it. Who knows, maybe chapter 12 will be up tonighe. (:

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy, r&r**

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly as she woke up. She looked to her side and smiled at Troy.

She tried standing up but found it difficult with his arms tightly wrapped around her. She tried again only to have his grip tighten.

"Troy…" She whispered.

"No." He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"I need to ge—"

"No"

"Please"

""Your not leaving"

She smiled and giggled a little. "Please Troy"

He groaned and unwrapped his arms from her, "Your mean"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She said before getting up and walked to the bathroom.

Gabriella took a quick shower before coming back out in a towel. She giggled when she saw Troy still sleeping and walked over to him.

"Troy, time to get up." She said as she shook him gently.

"No" He mumbled."

"You need to get ready"

He opened one of his eyes and looked up at her, seeing her just in a towel he smirked. "Am I dreaming?"

She blushed and giggled, "Go take a shower so I can change." She said before walking over to their closet.

* * *

"Troy come on!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled Troy off of the elevator.

"No, its to early. I need sleep"

"No, its time to ski. You can sleep later."

He groaned and followed her.

"Troy, Gabi over here" Lucille exclaimed waving them over to the group.

"What to you guys so long?" Jack asked.

"Him!" Gabriella said pointing to Troy.

The group just smiled and laughed, knowing Troy wasn't a morning person.

"Well let's get going now that everyone's here" Chad said as they all headed outside.

* * *

It was now 100:00 at night and everyone was gathered in Miss Montez's room, After a long day of skiing and goofing off everyone decided on just staying in for the night.

"This is nice." Gina said happily. "Just having the big Wildcat family together, celebrating the holiday's"

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What do you guys say? We come back here every year. Start a new wildcat tradition." Jack suggested.

"But what about college?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"What about it? This will be a good way to keep us together." Troy said. The two were snuggled up next to each other on the couch.

"Yea I guess your right." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? I'm always right." He said causing a giggle to escape from Gabriella.

Everybody looked over at Troyella and smiled. They all knew Gabi had admitted to her feelings, but now it was all up to Troy to get them together.

A few hours passed and Jack looked at his watch and smiled. "Merry Christmas Everyone."

They all smiled and told each other Merry Christmas. They stayed in her room for a little while longer before heading out to their own. They all wanted a good night sleep before opening their presents tomorrow.

* * *

**IN TROYELLA'S ROOM**

The two had just gotten dressed and laid down, snuggling up to the other. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for planning this Gabs. It's been really fun." Troy said as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Just wanted one last Christmas with the gang." She said and sighed quietly.

"Well I'm glad I'm here with everyone, especially you." Gabriella smiled and blushed a little as she buried her face in his chest.

After another long comfortable silence Gabriella took her face away from his chest and looked up at him.

"Want to exchange our gifts now?" She asked as she smiled a little.

"Sure." They both got up and got each others gifts out before sitting back down on the bed.

"Here, you first." Troy said as he reached out and handed her a small box.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head a little, looking down at the little box. She could tell he wrapped it himself with how messy it was. "Did you wrap it?" She said as she giggled.

"Don't make fun of my wrapping, anybody would pay to be as good as me." He quickly defended and smiled.

Gabriella laughed and started tearing the paper off. Once she had it all off she opened the little box and gasped at what she saw. "Troy its beautiful" She said as she admired the diamond necklace he got her. "I can't take this, it must've cost you a fortune." She said trying to give it back to him.

"No, keep it. You deserve it Brie." He said as he smiled and took the necklace out. "I've put you through a lot, now come on and turn around." She smiled and did as she was told so he could put the necklace on her.

Once it was on she turned back around and handed him his present. "It's nothing special, so don't get your hopes up."

Troy smiled and tore the wrapping paper off. "I'm sure I'll love it"

He looked down at the scrapbook he now held in his hands and smiled.

_Troy and Gabi_

_Friends Forever3_

He opened the book up and smiled or laughed at the pictures filled with so many memories. He turned the pages and then stopped on the last one. This was his favorite picture of them. It was their first kiss, on the cheek. And when they were only six.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Troy ran out of his car as fast as he could and ran up to the front door, leaving his mom behind. She just watched as she laughed, shaking her head a little at her son._

_Troy jumped up and rang the door bell, waiting for someone to open the door. Once his mom walked up to him the door opened to reveal Ms. Montez. "Hi Troy" She said happily._

"_Hi. Bye" He said before running in the house and up the stairs already knowing Gabriella was up there._

_He quietly opened the door and peeked in. He saw Gabriella laying in her bed, rolling around._

_Her mom had just called Lucille a little while before to tell them she was sick, and couldn't make the playdate. Troy insisted on coming over and taking care of her though, he felt that it was his job. _

_He quietly walked over to her bed and looked at Gabriella, letting out a quiet and warm breathe he crawled on it. He laid down next to her and wrapped his little arm around her._

_Gabriella opened his eyes slowly, still having a horrible headache from her fever. "Troy?" She whispered quietly._

"_Shh, just sleep. I'm here to take care of you." He whispered before kissing her cheek softly, both oblivious to their moms watching from the door._

_Gabriella smiled and scooted closer to him, "I heart chu Troy" She said as she closed her eyes._

_Troy smiled and giggled quietly as what she said. The two thought it was so funny for some reason. No body knew why though. "I heart chu too Brie"_

_End Of Flashback_

Troy closed the book slowly and set it down next to him. He looked over at Gabriella and just sat there, smiling softly.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and let out a quiet breathe. "What?"

Troy just smiled and started to lean in…

* * *

Ooooh cliffy. Is he going to kiss her? Or will she pull away? What's going to happen? I don't know, actually i do (:

but you have to wait for the next chapter, which could possibly be out today or tomorrow. It depends on the amount of reviews. So i suggest you

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay i know i said i wanted reviews for this chapter but i had time to upload it so i thought i'd be nice and do it. Maybe even a chapter 14 tonight, depends on how much time i have. But please review.**

**RATED M!!**

* * *

Troy started to lean in, his warm breathe causing Gabriella to stiffen.

His lips brushed against hers slowly and softly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. This gave Troy's tongue easy access to her mouth.

Gabriella started kissing him back until the need for air became a problem. They slowly pulled apart, looking into each others eyes. Troy started leaning in again…

"Troy we can't do this. I can't do this" She said as she backed away and got off of the bed.

"Brie... come on" Troy said with pleading eyes.

"Troy I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I-I'm in love with…" Gabriella started saying but stopped as she shook her head. "You have a girlfriend Troy."

"But I love you more" Troy said as he stood up.

"Don't say that Troy" She whispered as tears started falling down her soft cheeks.

"Brie, I love you" He said as he stood up ands lowly walked over to her.

"No you don't" She said as she shook her head and backed up against the wall.

"Brie, just tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone." He said as he kept walking towards her.

"I don't love you" She whispered as she looked down, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth."

"I don't l-lo—I can't do it" She cried out as she shook her head.

"Brie just say it." He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

She closed her eyes as she kept crying, shaking her head.

Troy leaned in and gave her a soft, brief kiss. "Tell me you didn't feel the spark."

"I can't" She mumbled as she felt more tears falling down her cheeks.

"We love each other Brie, don't deny it."

"Troy please…"

"Just tell me you love me…"

"Troy I llove" She shook her head and looked up at him, "I can't. Troy you love Sharpay, you just think you love me because you miss her."

"No, that's not true. I know I love you, just like ho I know you love me." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned down and crashed his lips onto her.

Gabriella melted into the kiss and sighed, giving his tongue easy access to her mouth again. He slid his tongue into her mouth slowly, causing an intense battle between their tongues to start.

Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck loosely as they kissed. When the need for air came they both pulled away breathing heavily. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you"

Troy smiled at her, "I know" He whispered before leaning down and started kissing her again. They both waked backwards and fell back on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Troy was now on top.

Gabriella ran her fingers down his chest, causing his to groan quietly into her mouth from his tingling spine.

She placed her hands back on his chest and let them rest there. Troy removed his lips from her and let them slide down to her jawline. He kissed his way down to her neck, causing her to gasp when he found her soft spot.

Troy smiled against her soft skin then started to bite it softly.

"Troy" She breathe out as she closed her eyes. She pulled his head back up and started kissing him roughly.

Troy slid his hands up her shirt slowly and started to gently rub her stomach. Gabriella moaned softly into his mouth, and Troy slid his tongure into her mouth.

Their tongues started a battle, both fighting to win.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and slowly sat up. Both looking into each others eyes, breathing heavily. Troy pushed her shirt up a little then pulled it off.

Troy looked down at her admiringly watching her chest rise and fall with each breathe. He slowly leaned back down and started to kiss her again. He slid his hands down her stomach and started sliding her shirts down. Now the two laid in their underwear, making out.

Troy moved his hands back up her stomach and to her breast.

"Troy you are so hot" She whispered huskily into his ear. He started biting at her neck, leaving his mark behind.

"I want you" He whispered into her smooth skin as he kissed his way down her stomach stomach. He moved his body down further before entering one of his finer into her wet folds, moving her underwear out of the way.

She yelped in shock before pleasure took over and she started moaning. "Oh.. T-Troy" He smiled up at her and move in two more fingers, thrusting them faster and faster.

She moaned louder when she felt him replace his fingers with his warm and wet tongue. He moved it around her clit, teasing her a little before running it up and down her soaking folds. "Oh I'm going to cum" She moaned out to feel Troy remove his tongue, leaving her wanting more.

He moved his head back and looked up at her before kissing her roughly. "Are.. you… ready?" He asked between kisses while positioning himself above her.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head in response. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt the pain of having him inside her.

He saw this and pulled back out slowly, "Are you sure? We can stop?" He whispered. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain, especially when he was feeling pleasure

"Yea" She said as she felt the pain going away. He thrust back into her slowly. Thrusting in and out, his pace starting to pick up. Both moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Yelling each others names. They kissed each other rough and lovingly as they moved as one. She dug her nails into his back and moaned into his mouth.

She started moving her hips with his, meeting his rhythm. Troy could feel her walls starting to shake and tighten as she grew closer to her peak, only driving him crazier.

"Troy I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she felt her walls starting to tighten even more.

"Let's go together" He whispered huskily into her ear as he continued to thrust in and out of her. With just a few more thrusts both of them were screaming and moaning each others names as their orgasms overcame them.

Troy collapsed onto her, breathing hard. He rolled off of her and the two laid next to each other, breathing hard. Troy looked over at her and let out a breathe.

"That was.." He said before taking another breathe.

"Amazing" Gabriella finished, as she looked over at him.

They smiled and Troy rolled back onto her. He started kissing her again. "I…_kiss_…love…_kiss_…you…_kiss_"

Gabriella smiled and mumbled an_ I love you_ against his lips as they started making out again. The two rolled around in the sheets and showed the other just how much they loved each other the rest of the night.

They were both so caught up in the other they didn't even think about Sharpay. Life right now was amazing. Gabriella finally thought everything was fine... but was it?

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it, a bit M rated but they told each other they loved each other. So does that mean he made his decision? I don't know (: Okay maybe i do.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Woo! I'm finally getting another chapter out. It's probably not to good though, I rushed on it because I wanted to get it to you guys. So you probably won't be too happy with it. So I'm sorry. Anyways just to remind you guys, I left off right after Troy and Gabriella made love for the first time, now was it just a hook up? Or will they really get together now? Let's find out (:**

* * *

Gabriella rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Troy sleeping next to her with the sun shining on his golden brown, only to make him look so angelic and so much more handsome. She smiled a little and let out a soft yet happy sigh as she thought about the night before. And she definitely couldn't deny the sore feeling that she had now between her legs. She knew it would be painful, heck it was horrible at first but she couldn't have been happier that she got to share her first time with him. Whether it was his 5th or 50th time, she didn't care.

She saw Troy's eyes flickering before they slowly opened all of the way. She smiled at him, only to receive his perfect smile right back. "Good morning wildcat." She whispered as she scooted her body closer to his, resting her head against his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," He started in a soft whisper, pressing his lips to the top of her head softly. This only earned him a chance to hear her sweet laugh. "And Merry Christmas too." He added after a few seconds, realizing what day it was now.

"You to." She said before lifting her head up to look at him and covering his mouth with hers. They kissed each other softly and slowly before the need for air interrupted both of them.

"We should get ready." She whispered as she continued to look up at him, knowing the two needed to get downstairs and meet everyone else. "They might get worried down there." She added quickly.

Troy just groaned and tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer and shoving his face into her bare shoulder. "Nooooo." He whined.

"Troy, we have to go."

"I don't want to get up."

"We have to go meet everybody though."

"I want to stay here, with you."

Gabriella smiled as a light rose colored blush appeared on her cheeks. "We have tomorrow to do that." She said as she moved her hand to his face so he would look back up at her. "I promise, we'll spend all day doing whatever you want."

"Anything?" He asked as a seductive grin made its way to his lips.

Gabriella laughed and nodded her head a bit, "Anything."

"Pinkie promise?"

* * *

Gabriella giggled and nodded, "Pinkie Promise." She said as she wrapped her pinkie tightly around his.

"Brie are you almost ready?" Troy asked in a louder voice as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Almost." She yelled back. Five minutes later she came out and Troy felt his breathe get stuck in his throat as he stared at her. "What? Do I look okay?" She asked, more worried than she probably should have been.

"No." He stated simply to see her face fall. "You look absolutely amazing." He added as he noticed her smile immediately come back.

"God, you had me worried." She said as she let out a long breathe, "Come on, lets go." She said as she took his hand and started walking. Troy smiled and just simply followed her, keeping a tighter hold on her hand.

Once they got downstairs they saw everyone in the lodge eating breakfast already. They walked over and sat down next to each other.

"Good morning." Gabriella said happily.

"Well someone looks happy today. "Her mother stated with a wide grin.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled, "I had a good night." She said as she looked back towards her mom.

"What did you two do? You didn't get in trouble did you?" Jack asked as he eyes them suspiciously.

"No dad, we just stayed up all night… talking." Troy said as he smiled big.

"Dude, you didn't" Chad butted in. He knew that smile that Troy currently had on his face and he just couldn't believe it.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent, Ms Montez."

"Chad what are you talking about?" Taylor asked confused.

"Those two did more than just talk all night, they--" Chad started.

"I know," Troy butted in, giving Chad a look. "She gave me my Christmas present."

"Wow that must've been one good present." Chad mumbled under his breathe, earning a strange look from everyone but Troy and Gabriella.

"Yes actually, it was. She made me a scrap book." Troy said as he gave Chad another look.

"Oh yes, I remember Gabriella working on something like that for you Troy." Gina butted in, "I didn't know if she actually did it or not."

"Oh well that was very nice of you, sweetie." Troy's mom Lucille interrupted. "My son probably didn't even have anything for you, I apologize for him Gabi."

"Actually mom—" Troy started only to be interrupted by someone else.

"No, Lucille. He did give me a present actually. One that was a lot nicer than the scrapbook." She said as she let her arm raise, resting her wrist on the table at a bit of an angle for the rest to see. "He gave me this last night, I just don't think I deserve something so nice." She said as she smiled a litt.e

"Nonsense Brie, you were worth every penny." Troy said as he looked over at her and smiled, moving his hand to rest on her knee.

Gabriella just looked at him and smiled before turning back to everyone else, "Well I'm starving," She said as she laughed a little and started picking at her food.

After breakfast everyone had gathered in Ms. Montez's room to open their presents. When everyone was done the parents stayed in the room and the kids all went back to Troy and Gabriella's room.

"Troy what the hell?!" Chad exclaimed after their door was finally closed.

"What Chad?" Troy asked, acting as if he really were confused.

"I know what you guys did, and it definitely wasn't talking."

"Chad just drop it." Taylor said as she looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "It's their business, not yours."

"No, not until they admit it."

"Admit what?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the couch.

"What you guys REALLY did last night."

"Chad you want to go snowboarding?" Troy asked randomly as he looked at him, wanting nothing more to change the subject or at least get him out of the room.

"Yea" Chad said before the two headed towards the door. "But you will tell me, just wait."

Taylor turned to Gabriella once the two were gone and smiled. "How was it?"

Gabriella looked at her innocently and shrugged. "How was what?"

"Gabi! I'm not stupid!"

Gabriella grinned and sighed loudly. "Oh my god Tay! It was amazing!" She gushed as she stared off into space. "He's so hot, and that body. God it's just so amazing."

Taylor laughed and smiled at her. "So he picked you?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

**With Troy and Chad**

"Okay Troy, talk now."

"Chad…"

"How was she?"

"Amazing." He said as he smiled, causing Chad to laugh. "A lot better than Shar, and I mean it was her first time. It was awesome."

Chad laughed and shook his head, "You've got it bad my friends."

Troy smiled and laughed, "I love her man. I always thought I loved Sharpay and that she was the one, but my feelings for her can't even compare to the ones I have for Brie."

Chad smiled. "So did you pick her?"

"I never picked…"

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Taylor yelled.

"He didn't say anything."

"You didn't ask?

"No, Tay I'm not supposed to know about it."

"Oh, right. But still! It's so obvious that he wants you now."

"I know but I'm not asking him tay. I can't"

"Fine."

* * *

"Dude what the hell?"

"I know, but I just don't want to hurt Shar."

"So you're gonna hurt the girl you love that you've been leading on and has been your best friend for years? That's fucked up Troy."

"I know, but…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. She gave herself to you Troy, she gave her virginity up for you. You know how important that was to her! You can't just pick Sharpay. I can't believe you man, this isn't like you at all." He yelled in frustration before walking away.

"God, damn Troy." He muttered under his breathe.

* * *

"Tay can we just drop the conversation? I just want to have fun on the rest of the trip" She said and sighed. "We're only here for two more days."

"Okay" She said and bit her lip. "Let's go find the b—"

"Tay come on. I don't want to be by Troy anymore." Chad said as he came through the door.

"Why?" Taylor asked confused.

"Let's just leave." He said as he started walking out again.

"Okay… bye Gabs."

"Bye Tay."

"God!" Troy yelled as he walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Gabriella turned her head around quickly and looked at him, staying in her spot on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Will you just shut up for once? Damn Gabriella." Troy yelled.

* * *

**Okay there it was. What's wrong with Troy? Find out next time :) Whether you liked it or not i'm sorry. It wasn't that great. But like i said earlier, i was rushing to get it to you guys. Again, any ideas for my story Luxury or Love just let me know and maybe i'll use them. You will be credited. Please please please review! It helps with faster updates. Love!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, so heres the next chapter. It's not good at all, I tried though. But its just so hard when im not feeling this story anymore but so many people want me to finish it and its my job to. I looked back and I realized im not really following the trailor anymore, so please just try to bare with me. I'm doing my best.**

_Gabriella turned her head around quickly and looked at him, staying in her spot on the couch. "What's wrong?"_

"_Will you just shut up for once? Damn Gabriella." Troy yelled._

"Troy I—"

"Troy I." He mimicked her in a squeaky voice. "Just leave me alone Gabriella! You're the one who started all of this!"

"Started what?" She managed to squeak out quickly.

"This! My feelings, me and Chad fighting! You just ruin everything Gabriella, don't you get that? So please do us all a favor and shut the fuck out. Oh, and while you're at it get out of my life!" He practically barked at her, his face filled with anger.

Gabriella bit her lip when she felt her eyes start to water, she couldn't cry in front of him. She had to stay strong. "What did I do?"

"You loved me!" He yelled at her before taking a deep breathe, "My life was perfect, I had an amazing best friend and a girlfriend but then you fell in love with me Gabriella."

"Troy you kissed me, you told me you loved me and you made love to me!" She said as she finally let the tears start to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I actually thought you meant all of that." She sobbed as she stood up and ran to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Troy sighed and stalked back to their bedroom, knocking lightly on the door. "Brie I'm so-"

"NO! I'm sick and tired of this Troy." She screeched from inside of their room. "You are always apologizing, promising me it'll all be okay. When Troy? When will it be okay? Because I'm still waiting!"

He opened the door and poked his head in, "Brie.."

"Stop! Only the Troy I fell in love with in 8th grade can call me that, okay? So until he comes back I never want to hear it again!" She yelled as she looked at him, more tearing spilling as she spoke every word.

"Gabs I'm still here, I swear."

"No, I'm done trying Troy. If you want me out of your life then I'm gone." She said as she walked over to the closet, pulling out her suitcases as she angrily threw all of her clothes in it only to have Troy throw them right back out. "Troy, stop. I'm leaving."

He pulled her arms towards him, causing her body to crash into his. "Brie please," he cried as they stared into each others eyes. "Don't leave, I'm begging you. I didn't mean that. I love you."

"Prove it." She said as she looked at him only to feel a familiar pair of lips crashing into hers. She immediately started to kiss him back before pushing him back. "No, Troy. We can't." She said as she shook her head wildly and started to back up.

"Brie, please."

She cried as she looked at him, her head just continuing to shake back and forth. "No, Troy I'm done trying. If you want me out of your life then fine, I'm gone." She said as she took one last look at him, turning to the hotel door just seconds later. "I'll send someone else for my clothes, I'll see you on the plane in two days." And with that she started to walk out, slamming the door behind her as Troy watched his life walk away.

**WITH CHAYLOR**

"Chad what is wrong with you?" Taylor asked angrily as they walked into their room.

"Troy's the one with the problem!"

"What happened? You guys were fine earlier, this is probably just another one of your stupid fights."

"He's a fucking man whore that's what happened!" Chad spat out angrily.

"Cha-"

"No he's going to break Gabi's poor little heart and I won't have it." He said as he looked at her, his long finger poking out as he spoke. "He's still thinking about picking that, that thing with a dog name!" He screeched, "And I—_knock knock._

They both quickly shot their heads towards the door before Chad walked over to it and opened it up.

"Chad can I stay with you guys?" A crying brunette with puffy cheeks asked quietly as she looked up at him, immediately feeling two big arms wrap tightly around her.

"Of course, come on." Chad said softly as he pulled back and lead her into their hotel room.

Taylor looked up from the book she was currently looking at, waiting for Chad to come back, but she immediately dropped it and gasped as she ran over to her best friend. "Gabs whats wrong."

"Troy." She said simply as Taylor walked her over to the couch, each of them taking a seat.

"Did he pick Sharpay?" Chad butted in from behind, earning a quick glare from Taylor as she tried comforting her best friend.

"He didn't say anything about that, but its obvious. He told me to stay out of his life because I ruined everything that was ever good." She said as she cried harder and shook her head. "I just don't get it, before she came around I was the good. I was the everything, I was all he had!"

Chad tightened his fists in a ball and bit his lip. 'That little as-" He stopped when he saw Taylor giving him that all to familiar glare once again to quiet him down.

"Gabi it's going to be okay." Tay said softly as she rubbed her back soothingly. It only took a few more minutes for them to get Gabriella calm and fast asleep on the couch.

Taylor turned to Chad from her spot on the couch and sighed, holding up the key she had snuck out of Gabriella's hand. "Go get her clothes, please.?" She asked with a sweet smile.

And this time it was Chad's turn to glare at her, "Fine." He said as he snapped the key out of her hand.

**2 hours later**

Chad had managed to get into Gabriella's room quickly without running into Troy since he wasn't in there anymore. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. He just wanted to help his little sister out, of course.

Gabriella was still sleeping on the couch with Taylor still next to her and Chad sitting on the chair, watching the tv silently. _Knock Knock, _ they heard again.

"I'll get it." Chad walked away quickly and opened the door, immediately closing it when he saw who it was just to hear a knocking again. Chad groaned and opened it again and crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you want?" He asked angrily, his eyes narrowing."

"I know she's in here."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I need to see her."

"No can do."

"Please.."

Chad just sighed and shook hi head.

"I need my Brie."

"Why? So you can hurt her again? Like she hasn't been through enough. She hasn't down anything but help you and care for you Troy. Since we were all five, how are you gonna do this to her? She cried in Taylor's arms until she fell asleep, and I can tell you one thing. She is definitely waking up for you."

"Chad please, I love her."

"Apparently you don't"

"I didn't mean any of it.

"Then why did you say it?"

"It just slipped, I was mad. I would never say that to her, you know that. She's my world."

"Oh wow, so it just slipped huh?" Troy just looked down and nodded.

"Well I think you're a huge ass that just broke my little sisters heart." Chad said and he slammed the door. He opened it quickly and looked at Troy. "Oh sorry, it just slipped."

Troy looked at hima dn sighed, his hands deep in his pockets. "Man I really messed up."

""Ya think?!" Chad spat at him quickly before slamming the door in his face once again.

"Damn it." Troy muttered as he walked away.

**Two days** had come and gone and Troy still hadn't talked to anyone. He had tried but the other three would just walk away. Which none of this went unnoticed by their parents.

They had gone back home and the parents were determined to find out what was Montez walked into her daughter's room and sighed softly. "Gabi can we talk?"

Gabriella looked up from her book and nodded before setting it down. "Sure, what's up?"

Her mom walked over to her bed with a faint smile and sat down on her bed, "Honey is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at her. "I haven't seen Troy around in months."

Gabriella smiled. "Everythings fine mom, but he has Sharpay now. He's busy with her, they are in love." She said as she shrugged.

"Are you sure? Thinks seemed awkward over Christmas break. Like something happened, like say a fight." Her mom hinted as casually as she could.

Gabriella sighed out loud a bit and just simply shook her head. "We're fine."

Her mom just smiled and stood up, "I'm here to talk if you need to, okay."

Gabriella just smiled at that and watched her mom start to walk out, "Mom wait." She called softly.

Gina turned around, "Yea?" She spoke up softly, hoping she got her to talk.

"Do you think I should've taken that scholarship? For the school in Paris."

She smiled and shrugged. "It's your dream, your choice. No one elses."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I think I'm gonna call and see if it's still an option."

"Good for you, I'm sure Troy will be just as happy as I am."

Gabriella smiled faintly and nodded, _Yea, if he actually knew about it…_ She thought to herself as she watched her mom walk out.

Gina gave her a small nod as she smiled and walked out. Once she left Gabriella picked her cell phone up and stared at it. She let out a sigh then dialed the number from a piece of paper. She listened to the phone ringing and took a deep breathe when she hear d a faint 'hello' from the other line.

"Hi, I wanted to speak to the dean of the school."

"Please hold." The women on the other line spoke again.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Spoke a man on the other line just seconds later.

"Hi, this is Gabriella Montez, I was-"

"Ahh Miss Montez, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I was uhm wondering if that scholarship was still open…" She trailed off, waiting to hear his answer.

"Yes, yes it is. Are you interested in it?" He asked happily, hoping she would take it.

Gabriella let out a breathe and bit down on her bottom lip, "Yea, I- I think I am." She spoke into her phone softly.

"Ah that's great!" He said in a voice filled with enthusiasm.

Gabriella smiled and laughed a little. "When will I need to come over?"

"As soon as you graduate would be amazing." He said as he looked at his calendar.

"Okay, that's a month from tomorrow. I can try to come the day after that."

"That would be great."

Gabriella smiled and looked out her window towards Troy's house. She saw him on his bed through the window, talking and laughing on the phone. _Probably sharpay…_ She through. "Actually," She started softly.

"Changed your mind again?" She heard a deep voice followed by a chuckle.

"No," Gabriella smiled. "But I have all my credits to graduate early, but I wanted to stay so I didn't. But if I talk to my principal about it he might still let me. Would it be okay if I came earlier?"

"Okay? It would be fantastic! How early do you think you could come?"

"This weekend to early?" She said softly, hoping it would work. Tomorrow was Friday which meant Gabriella could talk to her principal at school about it and then she could leave on Saturday or Sunday, which ever day she could get a flight.

"Oh no, it's never to early to come to Paris. Just talk to that principal of yours and call me back, we'll get it all set up."

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow." She said with a big smile before hanging up. She stood up and walked over to her balcony, sliding the doors open before walking up. She dialed Taylor's number quickly as she sat down on her lawn chair outside.

"Hey Gabs." She heard followed by some giggles on the other line.

"Ew, I called you at a bad time didn't i? You know when you and Chad are busy, you don't have to answer. I really don't need to lis-"

"Ugh Gabriella Montez shut up, and tell me why you called."

"I just accepted the scholarship." She said and before she could even say anything else she heard a squeal on the other line.

"Gabby that's great! When do you leave?"

"Well," Gabriella started softly. "This weekend, hopefully." She said as she looked over at Troy's window again to see him watching tv now, still on the phone.

"What?! That's so soon." Taylor said as she pushed Chad away, immediately standing up.

"Tay I know, but think about it. You and Chad were talking about taking a trip this summer before going to college, just make that trip to Paris. We can spend summer together. Please, be happy for me."

"Gabs of course I'm happy, that's just so soon."


	17. Chapter 16

**Yes I really am getting another update done! Exciting or what? Actually I'm just trying to get this story done for you guys, I don't want to rush it but I'm running out of ideas and I need to finish it's agony. I hope you guys aren't upset with the ending. I hate myself for doing this to you guys, it's the last chapter and I'm sorry. I can't do this story anymore though so it's rushed and bad, so so so sorry.**

Gabriella sighed as she fell back onto her bed, her eyes closing tight from being so tired. It was officially Friday night, well officially her last Friday night in this house for quit some time.

"Gabs what did Troy all have to say about this?" She heard Taylor speak up from the side of her room, zipping Gabriella's bags up for her.

"Well.." She said softly as she turned onto her side before Chad looked at her.

He widened his eyes, "You never told him did you? Gabs you cant just leave like that, he may be an ass but he still has feelings."

"He's an ass with feelings." Gabriella muttered under her breathe, sighing softly. "It's just easier to leave without saying goodbye, you guys don't understand."

"What do you mean your not telling Troy?" Taylor and Chad yelled at the same time.

"It's obvious he's in love with her, so I'll just make it easier for him." She said as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Taylor sat down next to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her, "We won't make you tell him I just hope you know what you're doing." She said softly. Gabriella nodded and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Guys I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really tired. Mind if I sleep?" Gabriella asked softly, biting down on her bottom lip.

Taylor shook her head and smiled, "No, we'll leave. We were planning on having a date tonight anyways." She said as she looked over at Chad and smiled who sighed, "What time do you leave?"

"8, first thing in the morning." She said simply.

"We'll meet you at the airport." Taylor said with a sad smile before hugging her quickly, "We're gonna miss you gabs."

Chad pulled Gabriella into a hug once Taylor pulled away and hugged her tight, "I love you Gabs, we'll see you in the morning okay?" Gabriella nodded with a sad smile as she wiped a few tears away. This would be her last night with them. Her last night in her bed. Her last night for a lot of things.

**With Troy**

It was early Saturday morning, 7 to be exact, Troy could not sleep at all. He had made his decision the night before and he knew it was the right one. Well he hoped, he just needed to let the other girl down easily.

He shot out of his bed, and grabbed some jeans before putting them on. Not even bothering to clean up or eat or anything, he made his way out of his house quietly not to wake anybody up.

Just 15 minutes later Troy pulled up to the big mansion sized house in front of him, already knowing she would be up this early. He rang the door bell a few times, making his point obvious that he needed to get in. The butler came to the door shortly after and let him in so Troy could go up to her room.

"Sharpay we need to talk," Troy started as he walked into her room quickly, closing the door behind him.

He immediately felt to arms wrap around him, "Oh Troy, aren't you so happy we can be together without her now that she's in Paris." She said completely ignoring what he said before.

"Who's in Paris?" Troy asked confused.

"That thing you called a best friend." She said as she moved her hand, as if she were dismissing someone.

"What?! She's in Paris?" Troy yelled.

"Yea I sent her there, so we could be toge-OH SHIT!" She said covering her mouth.

"YOU WHAT?!" Troy screamed getting closer to her.

"I'm sorry Troysie, but she's nothing compared to me and you know that. I'm the one you should be with."

Troy just shook his head and headed towards the door, "Oh and I picked her." He said as he walked out of her bedroom and left.

**At the airport**

"God, I'm gonna miss you guys." Gabriella said as she hugged Chad and Taylor. All three of them had tears running down their cheeks, yes including Chad. This was crazy for them all, it was a big change. Their best friend was leaving for crying out loud.

"Gabriella we need to leave, the plane is boarding." Gabriella heard her mom call her over. Gabriella nodded and pulled each of her friends into one last hug.

"And you guys will come over summer right? See each other before college."

Taylor nodded through her tears, "Of course, we've booked our hotel already and everything. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And Chad take care of Troy for me," She said as she turned to him quickly. "I know he has Sharpay, but well lets face it that leaves him practically hopeless." She said as she laughed a little through her tears.

Chad smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

"Gabriella, now." She heard her mother call her once more.

"Oh I have to go." Gabriella said sadly, "I'll call you as soon as I get there Tay, okay? I love you guys." She hugged each of them one last time before smiling softly and walking off towards her mom and boarding the plane.

Taylor and Chad just stood there in silence for five minutes, before Chad turned to her. And she didn't even have to say a word for him to know how bad she needed him to just hold her right now.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead, "Hey, we'll see her soon it's oka-"

"Taylor, Chad! Where is she?!" Someone yelled as he ran up to them

The two pulled away from each other and looked at the boy in from of them. "She just boarded the plane man, you missed her." Chad said shaking his head a little.

"You broke her heart Troy, she loved you so much and you broke her." Taylor spat out angrily towards him."

Troy nodded shortly before running off, already knowing all of that. He didn't need to stand here and be scolded by them right now. He needed to find a way to talk to Gabriella. And now, he had no idea what to do. He didn't have a phone, he didn't have money. He had nothing.

**On the plane**

"Miss, excuse me you really need to sit down."

"I can't, I have to get off of here."

"Miss, we're about to take off. Please sit down and buckle up."

"Let me off of this plane right now!"

**With Troy**

It had been 45 minutes since Troy had tried many ways to get to her, just to see her one last time. He now was laying on his bed, all sprawled out before rolling over. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone seeing that he had a new voicemail. Furrowing his eyebrows, he listened to it softly.

"_Troy,"_ He heard her soft voice say, _"It's Gabriella, well duh it's Gabriella you know my number, God I'm so stupid. Now you're rambling, way to go Gabs, oh just shut up."_ He heard her groan to herself, causing him to laugh. It was completely like Gabriella to act like this whens he was nervous about something.

"_Uh, well anyways, I'm just calling to say goodbye. I'm going to Paris, Troy. I got that scholarship I've always wanted, exciting I know. I'll miss you though, I really will. You're my best friend Troy and you always will be, even though I love you more than that. Look, just please be happy with Sharpay…" _He heard her trail off, which confused him, why would she want him to be happy.

"_Oh what the hell am I saying? I love you Troy, you know that, and you love me, no that skanky bitch. Sorry about insulting your girlfriend, but still! Oh god, what am I doing on this plane. I have to get off, I have to see you."_

"_**Miss, excuse me you really need to sit down." **_

"_I can't, I have to get off of here."_

"_**Miss, we're about to take off. Please sit down and buckle up."**_

"_Let me off of this plane right now!"_

And it ended. Troy kept his phone to his ear, his back facing his bedroom door. "Did she get off?" He yelled at his phone,

"She got off," He heard a voice from behind him say softly, muffled by tears.

He turned around quickly and shot up. "Gabriella!" He said as he ran over to her, "Oh I'm so sorry, I love you. Please never leave me again, never. I won't let it happen."

Gabriella shook her head and hugged him tight, "Never again, I don't know what I was thinking at all."

Troy pressed his lips to her head softly and breathed in her sent. "I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you too, Troy Bolton."

**Horrible ending, i know. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm still gonna do my one-shots so i hope you'll read those even though this is horrible. Don't ahte me to much for this, please.**


End file.
